In the sheet processing device provided with processing capabilities, such as sorting, a stapling, a reinforcing of the folded sheet, the sheet processing device which discharges a sheet adjusting sheet and maintaining matching states when processing a sheet is known. However, when conveying a sheet, in the usual matching plate, there is a fault from which the matching states of a sheet shift easily.